Justice For Chloe
by othspnluver
Summary: COMPLETE! epilogue up! The Justice League with Chloe ... has Chloe, Clark, Bart, Oliver, A.C., Bruce, Victor, and a little bit of Lois. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/****N :**** Ok so I wrote this story on the CW board over the summer and I have all the chapters written out. It went over well on the CW board, except I did hit a writer's block but I saved everything so I won't have that problem with this story. Please read and review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say! This is my first story, so please be nice, so no flames. If you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them and I will try to fit it into what I already have if ****It's**** possible. Thank you! **

* * *

Currently, the Justice League members were in Oliver's apartment, sitting around his table. They were just hanging around till it was night time so they could attack another 33.1 location.

"So is Chloelicious still with that boyfriend of her's? What was his name again? Jake?" asked Bart curiously.

"Jimmy." Clark corrected simply. "And no, he broke up with her." At this Oliver looked up curiously.

"What? Why?" questioned Bart.

Clark looked up guilty to find all the members of the Justice League staring at him.

"Well ..." started Clark not really knowing how to state it. At everyone's raised eyebrows he decided to jsut spit it out.

"I think it was because of me." said Clark guiltily.

"Why would you think that?" Asked Oliver speaking up for the first time since the conversation started.

"Well, you see..." Clark began to explain but then stopped and looked at people before him.

"Wait, why do you guys care?"

"Cause we're her friends." stated Victor.

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't kept in touch with her." added A.C. as Bruce nodded in agreement.

Clark raised his eyebrow, not knowing this piece of information but decided that it was for another time.

"So why is it your fault that he broke up with her?" Bart put in bluntly.

"Ok, first of all I said I think. And second of all it's because she has to lie to him all the time."

"What does she have to lie about?" asked Oliver, confused.

Clark raised his eyebrow, again, as he said, "There is the whole me not being normal like everyone else. Oh and of course she has to cover up after me whenever Jimmy gets suspicious."

"Oh right." said Oliver blushing slightly for forgetting.

"You know there's only one solution to this." said Bart with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" Asked Bruce.

"Well, Chloelicious," at this everyone rolled their eyes. Chloelicious was a nickname only Bart could pull off and call Chloe. It would seem kind of weird if anyone else were to call her that. "Should probably go out with someone who she wouldn't have to lie to."

"I'm not gonna go and tell people my secret Bart." said Clark stating the obvious.

"No I mean someone who already knows your secret." Bark replied.

"Yeah ... because there's a lot choices." said A.C. sarcastically.

"No ... you idiots. He means one of us." said Victor shaking his head at how oblivious the other members of The Justice League were.

"Hmmm." was all Bruce said. _Interesting._He thought. _Miss. Sullivan_ would _be great company._

"Right," said Clark laughing. "Good one Bart."

"Hey! I just thought that she'd like a real man." Oliver thought that the idea wasn't all that ridiculous until what Bart had said next. "This job calls for The Impulse. A real man." said Bart standing up with both hands in fists on his hips.

Clark, Oliver, A.C., Victor, and even Bruce broke out laughing.

"But ... I think Bart is right." Said Oliver, "Well, I mean the first part."

"Oh?" Bruce asked.

Clark let out a laugh but then stop when he realized that Oliver was being completely serious.

"What?" asked Clark. "No way. You're not going out with Chloe."

"Why not?" Oliver asked, tilting his head to the side, challenging Clark.

"Oh umm I don't know. Let's see ... does the name Lois ring a bell to you?" Clark asked sarcastically, suddenly becoming protective of Chloe. _Like hell my best friend is going out with Oliver. _

"Yeah man. We broke up. A while ago." Replied Oliver.

"Yeah ... do you remember what happened when you broke up? Lois was heart-broken. I'm not letting you do that to Chloe."_No, not my __Chloe._ _I-I mean Chloe. Not Chloe. _Clark tried to mentally cover up.

Victor and A.C. and Bart and Bruce looked on amused as they watched the fight between the two go over.

"Clark ... Lois and I broke up because I wasn't comfortable telling her who I really am. I can't just go and tell someone my secret. You of all people should know that. Plus, Chloe already knows. Therefore she would understand when I had to suddenly leave for a mission or come back hurt. Hell, she might even come with us on a few missions."

"Ok first of all ... going out with Chloe is completely out of the question for you. Second of all ... she can't come with us on missions because she might get hurt. And third of all ... you. can't. go. out. with. her." Clark stated firmly.

"Ok now _you _listen ... I meant that she could monitor the missions for us like she did the first time. And what is that supposed to mean? You are not the boss of me and certainly not the boss of Chloe. She's a big girl and can make her own choices."

"Well you're not Chloe's type."

"Oh? And what is her type? Hmm? You?"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

" I don't think of Chloe like that. We're just friends." _I'm just looking out for her. _Clark thought to himself.

"Are trying to convince me or are you trying to convince yourself?"

"No. I would never go out with Chloe. We're just friends. Nothing more."

* * *

"Yeah, sure you are. If you were then what would it hurt to let me go out with Chloe? Listen if you were into her then ... well I'd still go for her actually." Oliver added, admitting that it wouldn't make a difference to him.

"What the all is that supposed to mean?" Clark asked his friend angrily.

"Well you had your chance ... and well it's my turn now." Smirked Oliver.

Suddenly, the both stopped arguing as they saw Bruce pull out his phone and dial a number.

"Hello, Chloe?" said Bruce into his cell-phone.

_"__Yes, this is Chloe. Bruce?__"_

"Yes. It's me, Bruce."

_"__Oh, well to what do I owe t__he pleasure of your phone call?"_

"Well, I was just wondering if you would give me the honor of being my date and accompanying me to dinner tonight?" asked the billionaire.

_"__Hmm, dinner tonight huh?__ Well,__ how can I say no? I'd love to."_

"Alright, then. I'll pick you up at seven. The Dailey Planet?" He asked knowing that was where the blonde would most likely be.

_"__You know me too well. Well, actua__lly ... pick me up at my house."_

"Ok, then. Bye Chloe. See you tonight."

_"__Bye__ Bruce."_

Bruce then turned to look at the group, who in turn where looking right at him.

He grinned at the amused looks of Victor, A.C., and Bart's. His grin became wider at the glares and evil looks he was receiving from both Oliver and Clark.

_No way ... __Chloe can't__ go out with Wayne. _Thought Oliver.

_Chloe doesn't like any of them like that. Not Oliver and not Bruce. But then again she did say yes to the date. _Thought Clark and for some reason the idea of Chloe with Bruce made his heart jump in his throat.

* * *

**So … what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Ok so thank you guys for the reviews! **

**And I forgot to do this for the last chapter … **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or anything you see familiar in this story. **

Later that night, Chloe was in her house getting ready for her date.

She had forgotten to ask Bruce where they were going, but figured it was somewhere special or at least fancy. She couldn't decide between the black dress or the red dress. Both were laid down on the bed. At that moment, Lois decided to barge into the house.

"Hey cuz ..." Lois greeted, but trailed off as she walked into the room to find her cousin staring at the two beautiful dresses.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for my date." Chloe stated simply as she walked over to her dresser to get the matching necklaces, hoping they would help her decide.

"Really? With who?" asked Lois as she leaned against the doorframe, watching her cousin.

"Mmmm," Chloe contemplated whether or not to tell Lois. After all Lois wasn't known to have a very good history with billionaires.

"C'mon ... tell me!" Lois pleaded, impatiently.

"Ok, ok," said Chloe as she turned around, "Bruce asked me out ... tonight."

"Bruce ... as in Bruce Wayne?" asked Lois in shock.

"Oh my god! That's great!" She exclaimed.

Chloe looked at her confused. "Huh? I thought you'd be upset."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well I thought you were against the whole 'dating billionaires' thing. I mean we do have a tendency to get involved with the bad ones."

"You mean me ... because of Oliver? Chlo, I'm over him. And anyways,

Bruce isn't like that." Lois said, sincerely.

"Plus Bruce knows I'll whoop his ass if he hurts you." Lois added as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner, causing both girls to crack up. As both girls laughed, she walked over to the bed to help her cousin pick out what to wear.

"Go with the black dress. Black seems to be his color. I mean the man is always wearing it." Lois commented as she picked the dress up. Chloe laughed at that. Lois still didn't know about the Justice League's identity, only that they're helping people. And Chloe knew Bruce's obsess with the color black, heck each member of the Justice League had one. Like Clark's is blue and red.

_Uh-oh. _Chloe thought, forgetting for a moment what Clark would think of her going out with Bruce. Instead of pondering over it for a moment longer, she just shrugged it off. _Oh, well. I__t__'s just one date. It's not gonna hurt anyone. Plus it's my turn to have fun, I deserve it. _

"Ok cuz ... wear this and you'll have Wayne eating out of the palm of your hands." stated Lois, with a smile from ear to ear as she laid out Chloe's full attire, with accessories and all.

"Thanks Lois." Chloe smiled appreciatively.

"No prob. Listen, I'm just gonna hang out here ok?" asked Lois.

"Why? I mean I don't mind but ... oh wait! Did you want something when you came here?" asked Chloe.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to see if you had anything to do because I thought we could hang out. Like we used to before we got jobs." Lois shrugged, as she rolled her eyes. Before Chloe could apologize, she said, "It's no big deal though. I'll just use up your TV and DVDs." She smirked as she left the room. It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes as she turned around.

With the Justice League Members.

"What do we do Clark?" Oliver asked, pacing the room. They were in his room plotting on how to go about the evening.

"What can we do? It's Chloe's date ... it's not like we can interrupt them." Clark stated, dejectedly.

"Yeah ... I'm mean it's not like you can listen in on it." Bart said, laughing while he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

Both Clark and Oliver's heads shot up at this thought.

"What?" Bart asked with his mouth full when both Victor and A.C. glared at

him. Over time, the Justice League members got to know Chloe more, minus Clark who had already known her. Knowing Chloe, she would not react very well if she found out about this little suggestion. After all, she is an intrepid reporter ... she has her ways of finding things out.

"That's exactly it!" Exclaimed Oliver, as he went in search of something, leaving the room.

"What?" asked Bart again, not knowing what he had just done.

"This." Came Oliver's voice, as he walked back into the room a few minutes later, with something in his hand.

"What is it?" Asked A.C.

"It's a microphone." Stated Victor, looking at the tiny object Oliver was holding.

"I say we plant this on Ol' Bruce." smirked Oliver, as he gave Clark a pointed look.

"What? Why me?" asked Clark seeing the look Oliver was giving him.

"Well you do have super-speed. Plus I thought that you'd rather do it then Bart." Offered Oliver. "But if you don't want to then ..." Oliver trailed off.

"Ok ok fine I'll do it." Clark said hastily, as he grabbed the device out of Oliver's hand.

"Mm-mm mm-mm," said Victor shaking his head, "Chloe's gonna whip both of your ass'."

"Yeah man ... maybe this isn't a good idea." said A.C., stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey either you're in or you're out." said Oliver.

Victor, A.C., and Bart all shared a look saying I'm-not-gonna-miss-this!

An hour later the guys were ready to go. They were all wearing sport coats that were cashmere and black. The only difference between each of the boys' outfits was the color of the ties and the style of the shirts of course. The color that represented their super-hero identity in the Justice League was the color of their ties. Like, Oliver wore a green tie while Clark wore a blue tie.

Clark super-sped to Bruce's Mansion, and the rest of the boys continued to get ready.

"So how does this work?" Asked Bart, leaning against the wall.

It was Victor who supplied the answer. "See ... Clark plants this little microphone on Bruce. Through these earpieces ... we can hear what's going on. And we're going to the same restaurant as Bruce."

"But how do we know which restaurant he's going to?"

"Well that's what Oliver is finding out now. He's making sure his _sources _

were right." Laughed A.C. as he cut into the conversation.

They all felt a rush of wind. "Ok I'm back." Clark stated, as he super-sped back into the room, stopping in front of the three guys.

"Ok so did you do it?" Oliver asked, finally stepping out of his room, with the address of the restaurant in hand.

"Yep ... I planted the little microphone in his jacket while he was looking for his watch." Clark said as he walked over to Oliver. "Are you sure about this?" Clark raised an eyebrow, making sure one last time that Oliver wanted to do this.

Oliver raised an eyebrow to match Clark, as he asked, "You don't _want _to do this?"

Immediately he retaliated as he said, "No ... no of course I want to." He assured Oliver as he thought, _It's for Chloe's own good. _

"Alright then," Said Oliver as he looked at the boys and straightened his jacket, "Let's head out boys." With that he made his way to the elevator with the boys falling into position behind him.

**So what'd you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'll update again soon, I just put this up so that you guys can see from Clark and Oliver's POVs because I didn't just want to make them randomly start to notice her you know? **

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own anything you see familiar. **

Clark POV

_Chloe.__ I've known her since the eighth grade. She's been my best friend ever since then. I still remember the kiss she gave me when we were in the loft. She's always been there for me. __Throughout everything.__And when I was in my subconscious mind, where Chloe got shot, that moment just about killed me.__ I'm glad I have my powers because then I can not only protect others, but I can protect Chloe. I'll never forget that moment she got shot, even though it wasn't real, there was still an effect on me. I couldn't protect her because I didn't have my powers there but I do now and here. I will never let anything hurt her. And I won't let_ anyone _hurt her either. Don't get me wrong though. Oliver and Bruce are two of my closest friends. They know what or who I really am and have still accepted me. I won't ever regret being their friend, not like how I regret being Lex's friend. It's just that they can't go out with Chloe. I know it's selfish of me to say that. I know that Chloe's been waiting for me to make a move for a long time. And I do regret not doing anything earlier because of my obsession with Lana. Maybe things wouldn't have worked out between us before ... then what? Then Chloe wouldn't be in my life like she is now. I'd rather have her in my life as one of my closest friends ever, then out of my life as a stranger or just another person. But I can't change the past now, I can only make the future better by working on it in the present. And in my future ... I see Chloe there ... as more than just a friend._

Oliver POV

_Watchtower.__ That was the name that I had assigned her the day she really became part of our 'group'. I know I dated Lois and was in a relationship with her. I also realize how it looks. I mean dating one cousin then moving on to the next. But I'm not like that. See I really thought that Lois was the one. But, when it came to the matter of my identity as the Green Arrow, I just couldn't tell her. I can't go around saying that I am the Green Arrow. I guess I just didn't feel safe enough. I just couldn't ... trust her. But Chloe ... although I didn't tell her, it still felt good that someone else knew. And I certainly admire her for finding out that __on her own__. Whenever Chloe and I have hung out, yes we have hung out as friends just the two of us, we always had fun. It was never boring with her snarky comments to my billion-air attitude. When I was little, my parents had always told me that when I find 'The __one', that__ I should do everything in my power to not let her go. That was one of my best memories of them because they weren't around much. And Chloe ... well I don't know what she does to me. But I know it's something good. It's something I haven't felt in a while ... safe and relieved. See, I started the Justice League by grouping together everyone, so in a way I'm responsible for these people. I'm also responsible for destroying all the 33.1 missions. Of course I can't take all the credit for it because it wasn't just me, it was everyone. But still knowing that there are people out there being tested and experimented on by Lex Luthor is not a comforting thought. It feels like I have __the weight of the world on my shoulders. Especially knowing that if I fail so many people will be in danger. But when I'm with Chloe, it's like she takes the weight right off my shoulders. _

**Yeah I know its short but I will update soon … please tell me what you think of their POVs … do you like one better … or none at all…? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks again for the review guys and I hope you ****enjoy**** this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot. **

Bruce and Chloe entered the formal restaurant both hand in hand. When Bruce had come at Chloe's door to pick her up, Lois had only waved off their good-bye, too into the movie that she was currently watching. As the waiter immediately seated them, recognizing Bruce right away, he left them with their menus.

Chloe looked over the glow of the candlelight and looked at Bruce as she asked, "So what made you choose this restaurant for tonight?"

Bruce looked at her as he answered her honestly, "Well this is one of my favorite restaurants. Plus I love the beautiful view it gives." At the last part he smirked wondering if Chloe got the double-meaning. His thoughts were confirmed that she did when she looked down blushing.

"So what will you have?" Being the gentleman that he is, Bruce asked her first.

Chloe looked down at the menu and decided, "Well, I think I'll have the spaghetti and a salad. What about you?"

"I think I'll go with the steak." Bruce said, as signaled the waiter over to take their orders.

* * *

_With the boys_

The boys had been seated away from the door of the restaurant, but not too far. This way, they could see Chloe and Bruce, but they could not see _them_. At this moment Chloe and Bruce were being seated by a waiter.

"Does anyone else think its weird or think that someone else might find this slightly strange? Bart asked.

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked.

"The fact that it's like just us five guys having dinner together. It just seems a little weird." Bart said, as his attention wavered to one of the waitresses, who had just walked by.

"Whatever." A.C. said, as he rolled his eyes, knowing the typical Bart behavior.

"Ssshhh!" Oliver and Clark both shushed them at the same time, motioning them to be quiet as they listened in on the conversation between Chloe and Oliver.

_Wow, Chloe looks gorgeous. _Thought Clark, as he admired the way she looked in the black dress.

_Hmmm… beautiful as always. _Thought Oliver, as he watched Chloe accept the offered seat with a gracious 'thank you'.

_Huh, I wonder if I should order some seafood and bug A.C. about it. Ha-ha, yeah … maybe some sushi. _Thought Bart, as he grinned mischievously.

Then all five boys began listening in on the conversation going on between Bruce and Chloe. Both Oliver and Clark made weird faces and looked like they were trying not to gag when Bruce said his compliment to Chloe, which caused the rest of the boys to roll their eyes, even Bart.

* * *

_With Chloe and Bruce_

"So Chloe, tell me. Are there any new stories that you happen to be working on?" asked Bruce as he looked Chloe in the eyes.

"Actually," said Chloe as she put her wine glass down, "there is one."

"Really? Well do tell."

"See, I have to do this interview with this extremely rich guy. It's about his company which is currently working on this new project that's supposed to be helping people. Now seeing as how 'this guy' is so busy, I don't think I'll be able to meet with and get my interview." Chloe explained.

"Oh? Well tell me … who is this 'rich guy'" asked Bruce. Although he knew she was talking about him and Wayne Co., which was currently under work.

"Well … I can't seem to remember his name, it's a little fuzzy. But … I do know that he is a very charming man. He knows how to treat a lady, and very well at that." Said Chloe as she played along with him.

"And do you know this from experience?"

"Of course, I only talk of things that I have experienced. I don't believe in rumors. Well, actually in Smallville you kind of have to. But that's beside the point." Chloe said, waving her hand slightly.

"So Ms. Sullivan," said Bruce as he reached over and took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her hand. He gave her a charming smile that usually has most women melting in an instant and asked, "Do you always forget the names of such charming people who treat you like you should be treated?"

_He's got me there. _Chloe thought as she smiled back. How could she not, with him looking at her with that charming smile.

Seeing that he sort of won, Bruce smiled back at her genuinely.

* * *

_Back with the boys _

"You have to be kidding me! I mean how can she fall for that crappy line?" asked Oliver.

Victor had got up to use the bathroom, A.C. was at the tank where the fish were because apparently they were more fun to talk to, and Bart was _trying_ to hit on some waitress.

Clark was in deep thought, thinking about the what if's in his life. He was wondering what life would have been like if Clark would have found out his feelings about Chloe sooner or later. As guilt was once again creeping into his mind, he was brought back to earth by Oliver.

A waitress came over and looked at them with a weird expression.

"Uh, maybe we should order something." Suggested Clark, when he noticed the waitress the same time Oliver did.

"Yeah. Um, we'll take two steaks, two spaghettis ; one with meatballs and one without, and one order of pasta with alfredo sauce please. Thank you." Clark gave him a look when he finished ordering and the waitress left.

"What? So I know the food here, sue me." Oliver shrugged his shoulders, as if it was normal for him, which it was.

"What … do all billionaires come here?" Clark asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"No. Only the people who can afford it." Joked Oliver trying to do a billionaire-to-farm boy joke. At which Clark just shook his head and looked back the date. After about a few minutes, the rest of the boys returned and began to eat the free meal, which Oliver was kindly paying for.

* * *

"Excuse me Bruce, I have to go to the lady's room. I'll be back." Chloe said as she stood up with her purse in her hand and left for the bathroom at Bruce's nod.

As soon as she got in, she looked under all the stalls to check to see if anyone was there. Luckily no one was. As soon as she thought she was safe, she pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed Lois' cell phone.

"Yeah?" same Lois' voice, distracted. Chloe could hear the distinct sound of the TV being on.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, trying to get Lois' attention, knowing that she was watching TV or a movie.

"What's up? Anything wrong?" asked Lois, giving her cousin her 100 undivided attention.

"Oh nothing much … just that Bruce is _perfect_! Chloe exclaimed.

"Oh my god … Chloe get out of there now and call the cops!" Lois exclaimed sarcastically.

"Seriously Lo," said Chloe not amused, "he is being so perfect."

"And?"

"Well … what do I do? I mean I've never gone out with someone like him . I mean the guys I have gone out with have never really treated me like he does. Especially on the first date. Well, except for Jimmy." She concluded her rant.

"Hmm, well just relax and go with the flow." Lois advised.

"Go with the flow? _Go with the flow_? Lois … that doesn't help. I mean he's literally perfect."

"Ok, he can't be that good." Said Lois refusing to believe what her cousin would only confide in her, that any guy could be like that.

"Yeah? Well, he's so far been a complete gentlemen, flirted but not too much, been polite but jokes around, he's not shy like Clark though—"

"Smallville? C'mon cuz … at least he's … blunt and can say what he feels unlike a certain shy farm boy." Lois said. "Plus, be glad he's not some sleaze bag trying to cop a feel." She added. "Now go back to your date and let me get back to my movie. I'm watching the fog, so bye." Lois hung up with a laugh.

Chloe let out a chuckle as she said, "Thanks Lois." Even though she knew Lois couldn't hear her.

**So … wha****t did you think? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Here's the next chapter … and yes I know it is short, but don't worry because like before, the next one will be longer. Once again, thank you guys for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Really. **

Bruce

_She looks so beautiful._Bruce thought, as he sat there in front of Chloe, who just took her seat in the chair. There was a candle in the center of the table. He couldn't help but smile as the light illuminated Chloe's face. A tiny part of him felt guilty for going on this date. He knew how Clark and Oliver felt about Chloe. The guilty scale tipped slightly in Clark's favor, because he knew how Clark felt. _I also knew how Clark regretted not being with Chloe sooner or not telling his secret to her. Although, I do understand why Clark felt that way and why he acted that way. I too had to keep from forming relationships for too long. I was always constantly feared others' lives along with mine, and I couldn't handle it if someone innocent got hurt because of me. It's funny actually how most people can't read Clark or any of the other members of the Justice League. But, when they become you__r closest friends and __when you depend on one another to have each others' backs, well you're bound to relate to one another on several different levels. As for Oliver, well I'm not sure but I don't think he's in love with Chloe, not as much as Clark is. You can see how much of a connection Chloe and Clark have with one another. The way they act around each other … like they've know__n__ each other__their whole lives and hadn't met just in the eighth grade. __Oh geez … but what about me? I've been so lonely before the Justice League was in the picture. Sure I had friends but they were more of acquaintances than anything. They never were the type I could trust with my secret. As for my parents, well since they passed away when I was little … I just was never able to connect with anyone the way I had with them. But then I've connected with the guys and Chloe in so many ways. And I haven't been lonely since I joined the Justice League. I guess I'll always have them in my life. _Looking up at Chloe he realized what he had to do. _They're my family … even Bart's weird macho-ness, A.C.'s objection to sushi__ and fish jokes__, Oliver's constant ability to always be in this bossy business mood, and Clark's hero complex, they're his family. Even Chloe and her intrepid reporter ways._

Chloe

_I have to say I felt kinda guilty going out with Bruce tonight. I have no idea why though, I mean I know when Bruce asked me out I didn't know what to say. On one hand I guess a part of me will always be __waiting and hoping for Clark to 'come to his senses' as Lois would put it. But it's so complicated. I mean I can't just sweep aside my feelings for him … he's one of my best friends. I see him every day, but sometimes it just hurts so much. How he keeps choosing Lana over me, the way he's obsessed with her. Lately he hasn't been talking about her much, but that still doesn't make the pain disappear. Then there are days where I just want to hit him over and over again so he can finally realize that I have been waiting for him. But you know what? Maybe I've been waiting too long and I should do what Clark always does when it comes to my feelings about him, I should just move on. I guess that's why I wanted to go out with Bruce. Plus it doesn't hurt to go out on one date. Not to menti__on that Bruce is such a gentlema__n, he's sweet, nice, gorgeous, and a superhero. Oh geez … what is it with me and my fascination with men that love to save the world? You'd think that would be a little too complicated for me. I'm back to Clark now … when will I ever be over him? If not completely, then when will I be at least past him to be able to go out with someone without feeling __guilty? _

* * *

**Ok so what'****d ya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six …**** enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : ****I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Just the plot. **

_About a half hour later _

"Hey man." greeted Bart as he walked over to A.C. where he was once again by the fish tank.

"Hey … whoa where's your little ear-piece?" asked A.C. as he realized that Bart's ear-piece wasn't in his ear. No one was at the table and he hoped that no one left their ear-piece sitting at the table. Victor wanted to move his legs around a bit and Clark went with him. Oliver had a lot of water to drink and had to go to the bathroom. Oliver had given strict orders that everyone had to keep their ear-pieces with them at all times.

"I'm not stupid. I brought it with me." said Bart as he rolled his eyes and opened up his hand to reveal the mini ear-piece on his palm.

"Hey man?" asked Bart.

"Yeah?" asked A.C. as Bart stood next to him.

"You see that waitress over there?" said Bart as he pointed to the waitress he had been flirting with before.

"Yeah … What about her? Need some advice?" asked A.C. smirking slightly, knowing his flirting probably hadn't gone over well.

Bart flexed his jaw slightly and said, "Well I was just wondering if you'd ever choose her but probably not."

"Why not?"

"Because … isn't Ariel waiting for you? 'Unda the sea'?" taunted Bart as he mimicked the deep voice of Sebastian.

A.C. flexed his jaw. He was getting really tired of Bart's fish jokes, at least Victor, Oliver, Clark, and even Bruce's were creative.

"You know what? I'm starting to get really annoyed by your fish-jokes. It's starting to get a little old." said A.C. as he gave a slight shove to Bart when he rolled his eyes.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Bart shoved him back. This caused A.C. to turn to face him completely, now both boys were standing in front of each other.

"You know what _Bro_? Why don't you just –" A.C. wasn't able to finish his sentence as Bart pushed him once again, this time a little harder. Not seeing that coming, A.C. had to regain his balance a little before he narrowed his eyes and shoved Bart back into the fish tank, slightly harder. Not knowing that A.C. would do that, he lost his balance as his back hit the fish tank, but this time Bart's hand went flying which caused the little ear-piece to go flying in the air.

Quickly A.C.'s arm shot out and caught the ear-piece before it fell in the water in the tank. Unfortunately, a waiter with a stack of plates on his tray, walked by quickly, and shoved into A.C. rather hardly, who was still holding onto the ear-piece. That was until the force caused him stumble and drop the ear-piece into the tank.

"Uh-oh!"

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

_With Oliver_

Oliver was washing his hands in the bathroom when he started to hear an electric cackle in his ear-piece.

"What the hell?" asked Oliver as he pulled out the ear-piece because the electric cackle and static was getting loud."What did they do?!" exclaimed Oliver as he rushed out of the bathroom to see A.C. and Bart across the room by the fish tank.

* * *

_With Victor and Clark _

Both boys flinched as the loud static could be heard through their ear-pieces.

"What the hell was that?" came Victor's response, as he pulled the piece of technology out of his ear.

"I don't know." said Clark as he did the same.

"Let's go back to the table." said Victor as they both turned around. Not seeing any of the three boys at the table, they looked around the room, avoided Chloe and Bruce's table, and found Bart and A.C. at the fish tank.

"Look there's Oliver." pointed out Clark as he saw the irritated leader making his way to the other two boys.

"Hey lets go see what's going on." said Victor.

Then the two remaining boys made their way to the fish tank.

* * *

_With Chloe and Bruce _

"What's that?" asked Chloe at the loud obnoxious noise that seemed to be coming from Bruce's jacket.

"I-I don't know." said Bruce honestly as he looked in his jacket with confusion.

He patted his jacket a little, to feel if there was anything in his pockets. Finally finding the object that was causing so much noise he pulled it out, and held it out for Chloe to see as well. Chloe leaned in further seeing Bruce hold up the tiny object.

"What is it?" Chloe questioned.

"I think it's a mini microphone." Bruce said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah I think that's what it is." Chloe confirmed, and she inspected the tiny object in her hand. "But why do you have that on you?" Chloe questioned slightly suspicious.

"Hey I have no idea as to why this is on me." Said Bruce as he held his hands up in surrender.

_But then why do I—_Thought Bruce as he suddenly realized what happened.

"They didn't!" exclaimed Bruce.

"What?" asked Chloe interested at Bruce's sudden outburst.

"They guys." Bruce stated simply, as he began looking around the room. He knew they were in here somewhere.

"They guys?" Chloe questioned. She knew that by 'the guys' he meant the rest of the members of the Justice League. _But, the guys? What do they have to do with the microphone? And why is Bruce looking around the room? Oh! They didn't! _Chloe thought as she too began looking around the room for them. It didn't take Chloe long to realize what was going on and put two and two together.

* * *

_Back with the crowd around the fish tank _

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver questioned, as he reached the fish tank.

"What is this?" Clark added, when he too reached the fish tank along with Victor.

Both A.C. and Bart's heads snapped up.

"Um. Well y-you see, this is an ear-piece." Bart stuttered, as he pointed to the little piece of technology in Clark and Oliver's hands.

"Bart … really, what did you guys do?" asked Victor as he looked at A.C. and Bart.

Both boys looked at each other then back to the other three boys who were giving them pointed looks.

"Well you see…"

"Uh, see the thing was…"

"It was his fault!" Exclaimed Bart as he pointed at A.C.

"It was him!" Exclaimed A.C. as he felt the need to defend himself.

"You're the one that dropped it!"

"You're the one that threw it first … at least I tried to catch it which I did."

"I didn't throw it! It flew out of my hand when you shoved me!"

"Because you shoved _me_!"

"Well you started the shoving!"

"Yeah … because you started the fish jokes!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" said Victor, as he slightly waved his arms around a little, so he wouldn't attract any attention.

"What?" Both boys asked as they looked at Victor, slightly mad that someone interrupted their fight.

"What. Happened. Here?" Oliver said, a little more slowly.

Bart and A.C. once again looked at each other then turned to the fish tank where at the bottom was the ear-piece.

All the boys' attention turned to the fish tank, and Clark, Oliver, and Victor all took a few steps forward so that the five boys were all standing in front of the fish tank.

They all heaved a sigh and looked at each other.

* * *

_With Chloe and Bruce _

"Maybe we should just get up and look around." Said Chloe as she and Bruce both stood up.

"Oh, we'll be right back." Bruce told the waitress as she cleared the table. At her nod, Bruce and Chloe walked quickly away from their table and began to look for the boys.

"Do you see them?" Bruce asked.

"No, not yet." Said Chloe. "Wait I think I do. There … There they are!" said Chloe pointing to the fish tank where five rather tall guys all in formal clothing stood in a sort of circle. How can you miss them?

Both Chloe and Bruce hurriedly walked over where the rest of the members of the Justice League were.

* * *

_With the boys by the fish tank _

"Great!" said Oliver.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Clark.

It was obvious that they were upset, Clark more than Oliver, but they weren't going to take it out on anybody. They knew it wasn't Bart or A.C.'s fault. Hell, they shouldn't even be there in the first place.

"So will any of these work?" asked Clark as he motioned to the rest of the ear-pieces.

"No." Stated Oliver simply.

"No?" Repeated Clark.

"No. They six of them are connected. Since one of them doesn't work because it fell in the water, then other five aren't gonna work either. They five other pieces are all giving off the same electrical static feedback."

Suddenly, Clark's face paled.

"_Five _other pieces?" asked Clark as he realized something.

"Yeah why?" Asked Oliver.

"So that mean's Bruce's piece too. They probably heard the static. I mean you can't miss it!" Clark began to panic.

"I think this is yours." Said a voice behind them.

All five boys turned around slowly to see both Chloe and Bruce standing there. Both with the same stern and serious look on their faces.

_Guess I won't be able joke my way around this one._ Thought Bart.

**How was it?**

**By the way … if any of you guys are fans of Harry Potter and The Covenant, you should check out ****The Children of Ipswich and the Potter Twins**** in the Covenant section. I'm co-writing it with Aquaspiritt****… ok thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****–****Here's the seventh chapter … by the way thanks for all the reviews and people who put this story on their favorites or alerts. It means I must be doing something right lol. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything, except the plot. **

* * *

"Uh C-Chloe hey-"Oliver started, who after a moment of pause, decided to take the first step. 

"_What are you guys doing here?_" asked Chloe in a tight voice. Everyone could tell she was holding back on her anger. Why wouldn't she? Chloe was not one for making scenes, especially in a public restaurant. No, she saved the anger for later.

What saddened Clark the most was that Chloe didn't try to get back at others, well at least not the ones close to her, by revenge. Chloe did something worse, she showed her disappointment. Clark disliked it whenever he would see the disappointment in her eyes, and he hated it whenever it would be directed towards him.

"We um … we followed you guys here." Clark answered, knowing better than to lie to Chloe. Not to mention the fact that she is a reporter who can tell when someone's lying, especially her best friend.

"I realized that Clark. But why?"

Before anyone answered Chloe's question, Bart spoke up, surprising everyone, "Why don't we just leave?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't be talking about this here." Victor added, as he motioned everyone out.

"I'll be right back." Bruce told them, as he went back to the table they were at and paid the bill. Oliver left to do the same thing.

Chloe was staring at Clark who was staring at the floor. Bart cleared his throat and signaled A.C. to say something.

"Uh-You look beautiful tonight Chloe." Said A.C.

Chloe looked at A.C. and said, "Thank you."

A.C. gave a quick smile and nodded his head.

"Ok, I paid the bill." Bruce said, as he walked back to the group.

"Alright, we can go now." Oliver said, as he too came back. The group then headed out the door of the restaurant.

Chloe and Bruce rode together in one car, while the other five drove back in their car.

"How can they do something like that?!" Chloe finally exploded. "I mean really, pestering someone about their date … that's one thing. But to actually spy on them … that's another thing! And especially with a microphone! How could they do that? _Wh__y_ would they do that?" ranted Chloe, incredulously.

Bruce glanced at her a few times, and then pulled over the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Chloe as he pulled off onto the side of the road, "Why did you stop the car? We have to get back to Oliver's loft so they can explain themselves!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Chloe isn't it obvious?" asked Bruce as he looked at her.

"Isn't what obvious?" asked Chloe confused.

"Why they did what they did? Why they all followed us on our date?" said Bruce.

"No … that' why we're going back to Oliver's loft." Chloe said.

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "Chloe … something doesn't tell me that they just followed us on our date to bug you. Or that they were here to spy on us because they wanted to know what we're up to."

"Then why did they follow us? What did they all suddenly fall in love with me? " asked Chloe sarcastically.

"Yes!" stated Bruce.

"What?" asked Chloe not believing what he was saying.

"Well, not all of them. But only Clark and Oliver. I think Bart, A.C., and Victor just followed them because they either had no choice or they didn't want to miss something like this blowing up in their faces." Bruce said, with an all knowing look.

"How do you know this?" asked Chloe.

"Well, when you spend so much time with them, you know them like the back of your hand." Bruce said, shrugging slightly, but smiling.

"I meant about Clark and Oliver."

"Oh, right. Well when I called you to ask you out, Clark and Oliver were having a _debate _about who you should go out with." Before she could respond to that he quickly said, "Why don't I start at the beginning?"

"Yeah … that would help." Chloe said as she rolled her eyes slightly, but appreciated that she finally knew what was going on in the guys' heads.

* * *

In the other boys' car, Oliver was driving them back to the loft, while Victor sat in the passenger seat and A.C. sat in the back. Clark and Bart both super sped back to Oliver's apartment loft.

"You know, you should have seen that coming." Victor stated, pointing out the obvious, and at the same time, breaking the silence in the car.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"You should have seen that coming. I mean really … I did warn you that Chloe would find out." Victor repeated, shaking his head slightly.

"Dude, why Chloe?" asked A.C. as he leaned forward in his seat. "I mean I know you have that sort of connection with her but really … do you like her?"

"Of course I like her." Oliver answered honestly.

"Well then you shouldn't be with her." A.C. stated simply, and leaned back in his seat, as if what he said made all the sense in the world.

"What?" Oliver asked, completely confused. He turned his head to glance at A.C. but the refocused his attention on the road.

"Well you may like her, but Clark loves her."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Oliver sat there, driving, as he thought. His thoughts were about Chloe and what exactly their relationship was or is. _I know Clark loves her. Everyone knows that Clark loves her. But do I? How can I really know if I never had an honest relationship with anybody else? But __then__ again, Chloe already knows! On the other hand she wants Clark … __even if she won't admit it now, it's obvious she does. How can I stand in the way of that? _Oliver knew what he had to do. For Chloe, Clark, and himself he knew what the right decision was.

* * *

Within minutes, they were all in Oliver's loft, and they were all seated around his living room.

"Listen Chloe … I just want you to know that … I had nothing to do with this!" said Bart as he held his hands in surrender.

"Hey … we didn't either!" stated A.C. as he and Victor both stood up, since neither of them wanted to get in trouble with Chloe or face her wrath.

"Yeah … we warned them that you would whoop their asses when you found out." Victor added, with a pointed look at both Clark and Oliver.

Chloe had to refrain from laughing. After the car ride with Bruce, it was pretty much quiet, which left her time to think about the situation. Of course she didn't completely forgive them for what they did, but wasn't as angry as she was before.

Chloe knew she had to keep a straight face on, but it was hard to with how Bart, A.C., and Victor all had innocent looks on their faces while Clark and Oliver were throwing glares at them.

"Can I talk to Oliver alone?" Chloe finally asked when they had all seated. Everyone just looked at each other, Oliver, and then at Chloe.

"Um ok." Said Bruce, wondering where Chloe was going with this.

They all filed out of the room, Clark being last as he just looked at Chloe. He knew he had no right, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and gave Oliver a slight glare. He wondered why Chloe wanted to talk to Oliver first instead of him. Finally, he turned around and left.

"And Clark?" Chloe asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Clark asked as he too turned around, thinking that she might want to talk to him first.

"Don't even think about using your super hearing or any other powers." Chloe said, but she had a slight smile on her lips, which made Clark smile softly as he nodded and turned around to leave.

_Crap, how did s__he know I was considering that?_

But the answer was easy, Chloe was the only one, other than the members of the Justice League, that could read him. And only she could read him easily.

Chloe turned around to face Oliver as she heard the door of the elevator close behind Clark.

"So, I take it this was your plan?" Chloe asked Oliver, as she kept a straight face showing no emotion.

"Yeah …" said Oliver slowly.

**A/N – So what did you think? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Here's Chapter 8 … en****joy and thanks for the reviews! Oh and I think you guys will be able to eliminate a couple or two by the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if I've disappoint****ed any of you, but this was how the story was ****to go along the whole time.**

**Disclaimer – I don't**** own anything besides the plot.**

* * *

"So … why'd you do it?" asked Chloe as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly … I think I like you." said Oliver as he looked at her.

Chloe's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Oliver's face, searching to see if he was lying. Sure she heard what Bruce had said in the car and processed it, but it's completely different when that person says it to your face, confirming your thoughts. As Chloe searched Oliver's face, she found that there was a little bit of confusion in his eyes, as if he didn't know what to feel. She could also see that he was having a sort of inner battle, as if deciding what the right decision and the wrong decision would be.

"You do?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah … I have for a while now. I mean I don't know how it started." Oliver said, as he felt the confusion in him growing from the pit of his stomach.

"Maybe it started when we began to hang out a lot. I mean we did spend more and more time together. I guess with time we got closer than we were before." Chloe analyzed.

"But do you like me? As in really like me?" asked Oliver as he looked up and into Chloe's eyes. This would probably settle all the confusion he felt, and answer his question.

Chloe thought about his question. Wondering, if in all the time they had spent together, if something had formed between them. Something more than friendship.

"Oliver …" Chloe started as she realized the answer. She sighed and said, "Come sit down."

Chloe led Oliver and herself over to his couch and they both sat down. They sat side by side, with some space between them. Chloe shifted slightly so that she was facing him, as Oliver did the same, to face her.

"I like you … but not in the same sense that you like me." Chloe started, but then she quickly continued. "Don't get me wrong though! Ok, see we did become closer in all the time that we've spent together. But, I think our friendship has gotten stronger. I mean really … remember our first 33.1 mission?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah …" said Oliver, confused as to where she was going with this. He was following her up until her question.

"I could tell you didn't really like me." Chloe said, with a slight smile.

Oliver tried to remember what he had done to give her that impression.

"Uh … you did?" Oliver asked as he still couldn't remember.

"Well yeah … don't you remember what you said to me?"

"Not really."

"It was something like 'Ok just stick to the topic sidekick.' You said that after I told you that I thought you should tell Lois your secret."

Suddenly, Oliver realized what she was talking about, which caused him to let out a slight laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Chloe asked wondering why Oliver had laughed.

"Chloe … ok I admit … I wasn't that happy that you were part of the mission." At this, Chloe gave him an I-told-you-so look. "But the only reason I made that comment was because you were giving me your opinion on my relationship. I don't like that, I'm a guy." At this Chloe let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Not to mention that you told me you knew my secret. That was not something I expected. A reporter telling me she knew I was the Green Arrow. Like I said, I'm a guy. We don't like our cover being blown. And I can't believe you're still hung up on that."

"Well fine … but I still take offense to the sidekick comment." said Chloe narrowing her eyes.

"Well obviously you're not a sidekick now. You're part of the team." Oliver said, hoping to sweet talk his way out.

"Aw … I already knew I was." said Chloe with a smirk. "And I was not a sidekick before."

"Ok ok, I know. You worked side-by-side with Clark, not in the shadows."

"Thank you."

A moment of silence passed. Finally Chloe said, "See what I was talking about?" Oliver looked up at her with a look on his face that told her to clarify it for him. "That we're better as friends?"

"Yeah … I guess you're right." Oliver answered honestly. "I mean … now that I think about it … I don't really see us together in the future. I just see us as … really great friends."

Chloe smiled at him and they both stood up. Chloe reached over and hugged Oliver tightly, and Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head as he said, "Tell me if he ever messes up Watchtower, I'll set him straight." And for some reason they both knew he was talking about Clark.

Chloe just smiled as they let go of each other and watched as he walked to the elevator.

"Can you send Clark up here?" Chloe asked as she saw him turn around with a smirk on his face.

"Suuurrre." He said, still smirking, as he stretched the word out a bit.

"Shut up!" Chloe laughed at him.

A few minutes later, and she felt a strong wind being blown behind her. Knowing that feeling, Chloe turned around to see Clark behind her.

"Hi." She said, looking at his face.

"Hi." He said, trying to avoid her gaze.

Chloe let out a deep breath as Clark finally looked up at her face.

"You know … I don't get it." Said Chloe as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

After a few seconds, Clark walked over and sat down next to her.

"About what?" asked Clark.

"Why now? I mean … just when I think that I might be able to move on from you … you do this!"

"You were ready to move on from me?" Clark asked quietly.

"I wanted to! I can't be hung up on you forever Clark! Oh wait – yes I can! You know how I know this?"

"How?" asked Clark not knowing what else to say. He wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not.

"On my date … all I could think about was you! For some reason I felt guilty to be on this date!"

"Why did you feel guilty?" Clark couldn't help but feel happy to hear this. He knew that Chloe still felt something for him. He wasn't sure how much and what exactly it was, but at least it was something. Maybe there could be a chance for him, for them.

"I don't know! I mean we're not together … I wasn't cheating on you!" Chloe sighed. "Why did you do this?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know. I mean it just didn't sit with me right knowing that you were gonna be out with Bruce." Clark answered honestly.

"I know about the whole argument you guys had before Bruce called me." Clark gave her a questioning look, wondering how she knew.

"Bruce told me on our way here." Chloe said.

"Oh." Well that answered it.

"Yeah."

"Chloe … did you ever realize how weird it would be if we were in a relationship?" Clark asked slowly.

"Well … I don't think it would have hurt our relationship as friends. Maybe it would have-" Chloe began, but Clark cut her off.

"No Chloe … I don't mean like that. I mean wouldn't you find it weird?" Clark asked again.

"Clark what are you talking about?" Chloe asked completely confused.

"You don't get it Chloe." Sighed Clark as he stood up.

"Then help me understand!" Chloe sensed that there was something else that was eating Clark up, she stood up too.

"I mean just _think _about it!" Clark said to her desperately, pleading with her eyes to understand him and comprehend what he was about to say. "I'm an alien! Ok … I'm not from around here … I-I came in a space-ship for goodness' sake Chloe! I don't feel any physical pain! How can you love me? How can you love something that's not even human?" asked Clark completely confused.

"Clark-" Chloe said trying to cut in.

"I mean most people are knocked unconscious when they hit a wall … or go through it! I just get back up and fight!"

"Clark!" yelled Chloe, getting Clark's attention. "That's just it! You get back up and fight! You save people … people you don't even know … people you never even met before and you help them! You take it upon your shoulders to make their lives better!" Chloe stated firmly, with compassion. "And so what if you can't feel any _physical pain_? You still have emotions … you still care, and feel worry, fear, happiness … _everything_! So what if you're not human? Huh? You're still the same guy I fell in love with in the eighth grade. You're still the same guy I fell in love with more and more each day I spent with you. And you know what Clark? All of this happened _before_ I found out about your secret. And guess what Clark? I still love you!" Chloe was slightly pink from yelling so much, puncturing most words with emphasis so that he could finally understand and get past his obvious insecurities. At the same time, it left her slightly breathless as well. Her eyes suddenly widened at the revelation she made as well as Clark's.

**A/N – Review please! I was wondering if you guys were by any chance fans of Charmed or Sky High, because I was thinking of writing a ****fic**** on either of them as well, mostly because I always wanted ****to and I thought ****it would be fun, and I would love some ideas on them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Ok here's Chapter 9, and I'm really sorry about the wait. Oh and I'm ****sorry ****if thi****s chapter is too che****e****sy ****or too sweet. **

**Disclaimer – I o****nly own the plot, nothing else. **

* * *

There was a long silence in the room before Clark spoke. 

"You still love me?" asked Clark hesitantly, as if making sure he heard her right.

"N-no." said Chloe quickly.

"You're lying." Clark stated as he took a step closer to her.

"No I'm not." Chloe said as she took a step back. _Funny how the tables have turned huh? Usually I take a step closer and he takes a step back._

"Yes you are. Look, Chloe, I know that we've been through a lot together ok? I know that you've waited for me and I never came and I am so sorry about that. It's not that I didn't want to be with you. It was never like that Chloe. I just never wanted to hurt you. I love you." At this Chloe took in a deep breath. _I've been waiting forever to hear that._ Chloe thought, very happy to hear those words finally coming from Clark.

Clark continued. "I-I know that you shouldn't even have to do this and I shouldn't be asking you for it, but I need to hear you say it Chloe. Please … say it." Clark pleaded.

Chloe just stared at Clark's pleading face. Finally, she said, "I … I still love you Clark. I have always and I always will."

That was all Clark needed to hear. Within short seconds he was by her side, crushing her in a bone breaking hug. Not literally.

Pulling away from each other, Clark finally did something else Chloe has been waiting for. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Chloe didn't even have to think twice about this and immediately returned the kiss. They stood there, kissing for what seemed like hours but was really minutes.

Pulling away slowly, Clark looked at Chloe. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that Clark was staring at her. Soon, his face broke out into a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Clark asked Chloe as he still held her in the grip of his arms.

Chloe just nodded her head as she thought about how nice and comforting it was to be in Clark's arms like this.

"Why did you look like you regretted saying it?" Clark asked.

"I don't know Clark, maybe fear of rejection?" Chloe said, not helping as the sarcasm slipped out. Clark flinched at that.

"Right … sorry about that." Clark apologized.

"Clark stop apologizing and kiss me!" Chloe said, smirking, as she pulled his face to her again.

* * *

After a little while longer, Chloe and Clark finally realized that the rest of the members of the Justice League were still downstairs. 

"Ok wait hold on! I have to call Lois!" Chloe said as she walked towards the couch. Suddenly, wondering exactly what she would be telling her cousin, Chloe turned around and asked, "Clark … what does this mean?"

Clark walked to Chloe so that he stood in front of her, looked her directly in the eyes, and asked, "Chloe Sullivan … will you be my girlfriend?"

"Umm well-" Chloe began as she pretended to think about it.

"Hey-" Clark protested, but Chloe cut him off.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Clark Kent." Chloe smiled at him.

Clark smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her once again.

"Ok now I really have to call Lois. I'll be down soon." Chloe said as she pulled out her cell-phone.

"Ok but hurry up!" Clark said as he super-sped downstairs.

Oliver, Bruce, Victor, A.C., and Bart were downstairs talking about random things, passing time by as they waited for Clark and Chloe.

They all felt a rush of wind and immediately knew that Clark was behind them. They turned around to see Clark alone.

"What happened?" Bart asked as he took a step forward.

Clark looked up, no emotion on his face. With a blank look, he said, "Uh well you see," then he looked up at the others to see that they were paying attention closely. Suddenly, his face broke out into a smile as he said, "We're together."

It took the guys a few seconds to catch up. When they finally did, they all either grinned or smirked. It didn't matter because they were genuinely happy for the two.

"I gotta say man … it's about time!" Victor said as he clapped his hand onto Clark's back.

"Haha very funny." Clark said sarcastically.

Chloe then came downstairs by using the elevator.

"Hey guys." Chloe greeted. She walked over to where Clark stood, facing the other boys.

"So … did you tell Lois?" asked Clark.

"Yes … and she said that it was about time." Chloe said smirking as she rolled her eyes at her cousin's comment.

This caused the guys to laugh.

"Victor said the same thing." Clark said to Chloe's confused expression.

"Oh." Chloe said, understanding.

Chloe then turned to Bruce.

"I'm really sorry about our date tonight." Chloe apologized. Bruce held up a hand to quiet her.

"Don't worry about it." Bruce shrugged as he smiled at her.

"You ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah I think I'll live." Bruce said nodding, as he patted his chest.

"You know, there are plenty of other girls-" Chloe began, knowing that if any of the members of the JL were to be unhappy, they wouldn't exactly go around telling each other. No, they'd most likely keep it inside, so that no one else could tell, instead of 'acting like chicks'. They knew each other well in enough to tell when their behavior was out of the ordinary.

"Well I know that! If you think that I'm giving up on finding the one after tonight, then you've got a great sense of humor, Sullivan." Chloe rolled her eyes as she let out a laugh.

"Well I mean you'll never find one like me." Chloe said smirking.

"Thank god!" Bruce shot back.

"Gee. Thanks!" Chloe said sarcastically.

"Hey … you can't say that to my girlfriend." Clark said playfully, as he stood up for Chloe.

"Thank you!" Chloe said, smiling at Clark and sticking out her tongue at Bruce.

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"So … does this mean that I can't call you Chloelicious anymore?" Bart asked. Clark wasn't sure if Bart could even say Chloe without the 'licious' part.

"No Bart, you can still call her that." Clark answered. "Just no touching." He added as an afterthought, and playfully pushed Bart away from Chloe, only to put his arm around her again.

Everyone laughed as he did that, and then Chloe slapped Clark, playfully, against the stomach.

"Just tell her to keep her hands to herself and we'll be fine." Bart reassured his friend.

Bart loved to flirt with Chloe, mainly because she never hit him, like a few other girls. But it was mostly just for fun, nothing serious when he flirted with her and she joked around with him. Don't get him wrong though. He would take Chloe out if she were, by some miracle, to ever accept his offer and go out with him. But, he knew the chances of her accepting a date with him was as great as Lex's chance of growing hair. And even he knew that Chloe and Clark were meant to be together. It's not like Bart would ever interfere in that. He just hoped that in all the flirting or joking around they did or would do, Clark would never want to use his heat vision and fry him.

"So … what do we do now?" asked Oliver, apparently bored.

"Yeah … I'm pretty bored." A.C. commented, despite the night's events. "Do you have any movies?"

"Well … I've got some horror movies. And some comedy." said Oliver, shrugging. "I refuse to have chick flicks."

"Not all of them are bad." Chloe protested.

"Ok then … bring on the horror movies!" said Bart, before Oliver and Chloe could begin arguing. They all turned around to go back up the elevator and into Oliver's apartment.

"But Chloe's gonna bug about how horrible the movies are!" Victor complained.

"Well I wouldn't have to if they made decent horror ones!"

**A/N – Please review! So was it cheesy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Ok well here's Chapter 10 and the epilogue!! Thank you guys so much for reading my story and thanks for reviewing for it too! I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, and the song is titled Crazy Love by Jason Manns. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything.**

* * *

Clark and Chloe have been together for a year and a half, taking things somewhat slowly. They didn't rush things, but didn't move as slow as they had before. For them, being in love has never felt better. To share something so special is great. It's even better with the person who you have known forever. It was understandable though, why they had waited so long. After all, by loving someone, you're giving them the ability to break your heart. But, you also trust them not to. 

At this moment, Chloe was in Clark's room, above the barn. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, not the same one from her first date with Bruce, but a different one that Clark had chosen for her to wear. They were celebrating Clark's birthday, and Chloe was beginning to worry a little. She was told to meet him there at exactly 6:00 P.M. It was only a little after, but still, Clark was always on time. At least when it concerned Chloe.

_I wonder why he's not here yet._ Chloe thought. She felt a strong wind behind her and she rolled eyes, and turned around smiling.

"Clark…" Chloe said. But she stopped at the sight of him. Clark stood there in a black suit with a dark blue tie around his neck. There was something about him that made him look even more special today.

"Wow Chloe … you look so beautiful!" Clark said smiling, as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Well hey … you cleaned up pretty good too." Chloe said, nodding her head approvingly and then smiling.

"So Clark … why did you ask me to come an hour early?" Chloe asked curious.

"Well … I wanted to talk to you about something." Clark said slowly.

"And it couldn't wait till the dinner tonight?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No … no not really." Clark said shaking his head slightly.

"So …" Chloe began, telling him to continue.

"Uh … R-right." Clark stuttered.

"We've been together for a year and a half now. Well, we've known each other for a lot longer. Right here … was where we first kissed in the eighth grade. We've always been partners together for whatever the issue was. You were there for me and I was there for you. We've saved each other and encouraged one other through everything. And you've been so patient with me …" Clark then got down on one knee. Chloe's eyes widened at that. Clark pulled out a black velvet box from his coat pocket.

Opening it up, he asked, "Chloe Sullivan … will you marry me?"

Chloe was shocked. Clark Kent was on his knee, proposing to her. He was asking her to be his wife! Chloe certainly did not need to be asked again.

"Um Chloe-"But before Clark could finish what he was saying Chloe cut him off.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you Clark Kent!" Chloe exclaimed, her smile widening, practically glowing.

Clark let out a breath of relief as he stood up and slid the ring onto her finger.

Chloe looked up at Clark as he pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her, Chloe replied eagerly. They were so into the kiss that they almost missed the loud applause coming from below them.

Chloe pulled away and looked down to see everyone clapping and smiling. There was Martha, Lionel, Lana, Pete, Oliver, Bruce, Victor, A.C., Bart, Martha's father, Chloe's father Gabriel, and even Chloe's mother. And of course, Jonathan Kent, in spirit. They all climbed the stairs to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Smiling, the couple accepted all the "Congratulations!" and "About times!"

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles __And the heaven's open every time she smiles __And when I come to her that's where I belong __Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

Clark and Chloe stood facing one another. They were standing at the altar, and had just said each other's vows.

"Do you Clark Kent take Chloe Sullivan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." said Clark, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Do you Chloe Sullivan take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Chloe.

"I do." said Chloe, returning Clark's smile as she looked up at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the priest, closing the book.

Clark pulled Chloe to him, wrapping his strong arms around her, and they kissed as everyone in the church clapped loudly. The members of the Justice League and Pete were all whistling.

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love __She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down __And I come to her when the sun goes down S__he takes away my trouble, shetakes away my grief __She takes away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

Chloe and Clark have been married for two years now. It was Chloe's birthday and she had a surprise for Clark.

"So … what was the big news you wanted to tell me?" asked Clark as he sat down on the sofa.

Currently, they both lived in the apartment above the talon.

"Well … I found out something this morning. I got a call from the doctor's, because I went in to see her yesterday." Chloe explained.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked, worried. He stood up immediately but Chloe pushed him down.

"Yes … yes! Of course I'm ok Clark, it's nothing bad … trust me." Chloe said as she looked Clark in the eyes.

"Ok … then what is it?" asked Clark.

Chloe took a deep breath and held onto his hands, and then finally said, "I'm pregnant, Clark."

Clark just sat there staring at Chloe, completely shocked. He felt like time had just stopped as soon as she had said those words. _Pregnant?_

"Clark … a-are you ok?" Chloe asked, worried what Clark might be thinking. She didn't know how he would respond, but she prayed that it wouldn't be bad.

Suddenly, a huge smile broke out as Clark stood up. He grabbed Chloe around the waist and then swung her around.

"I'm going to be father? I'm gonna be a dad?" asked Clark, happily, and Chloe could just see the happiness in his eyes.

Chloe laughed, relieved, as she said, "Clark … put me down!"

Clark immediately put her down as he said, "Oh my god … Chloe I'm so sorry! You're pregnant … I shouldn't be doing that!" Clark realized.

"Clark … it's ok. Don't worry about it." said Chloe soothingly.

Clark nodded his head as he asked her, "So … how along are you?"

Chloe smiled widely as she put her hand on top of Clark's and rested it on her stomach, "Two months." She replied.

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love __She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

"Chloe … push!" Clark encouraged Chloe. But, it only seemed to get her even more pissed off at him. They were at the hospital and about to give birth to their child. Wanting it to be a surprise, they both decided not to find out the sex of the baby.

"AHHHH!" Chloe screamed as she gave one last push. Then, they all heard a baby cry.

Chloe let out a breath of relief, relieved that it was finally over, as she let her head fall backwards, exhausted and tired. She gave a slight smile at the thought that she and Clark had both been fantasizing about, of them taking the baby home with them soon.

Clark kissed her forehead, pushing her hair back, as he whispered, "Thank you Chloe."

Chloe smiled as she lifted her head slightly and said, "Thank _you_ Clark."

"Congratulations!" said the doctor happily, looking at the couple, "It's a boy!" he announced.

"A boy?" asked Chloe as tear ran down her cheeks. "Let me see him."

"A boy?" asked Clark, as he too had tears in his eyes. "We have a baby boy."

They both looked down at the baby before them, watching him closely, both of them in awe of the child they created.

_Yes I need her in daytime __Yes I need her in the night __Yes I want to throw my arms around her __Kiss her hug her __Yes kiss her hug her tight_

"Daddy!" came a five year-old boy's voice from the hallway outside.

"Momma!" came two other voices of three-year-olds as they trailed after the little boy.

It was five years later and Chloe and Clark now had three children.

Their oldest son was named John Gabriel Kent, after both their fathers. Their next two children were twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was named Tyler Jordan Kent. Jordan was after Jor-El, Clark's biological father. Their daughter's name was Sophie Laura Kent. Laura was after Lara-El, Clark's biological mother.

"Yeah?" Clark asked as he stepped into the hallway the same time Chloe did, "What is it guys?" she asked.

Both Clark and Chloe crouched down to their three children's' sizes, so they could see to their eye level.

"We love you!" came the three voices as they tackled their parents to the ground.

The children began to giggle as their parents laughed.

After a few minutes, they began to collect themselves, which was difficult since the kids had a few too many pieces of chocolate, thanks to Bart.

"What's this sweetie?" Chloe asked Sophie, who was holding a picture tightly in her grip.

"Umm…" Sophie said, stalling, a little hesitant about showing her parents her drawing. She wasn't sure if they would like it.

"Can we see it Soapy?" Clark asked gently, using her nickname. When the twins were born, Johnny couldn't pronounce the 'f' sound in 'Sophie' so he kept saying 'Soapy' instead. It just stuck with them, even though they could all pronounce her name correctly, except for Tyler who occasionally messed up. Chloe thought that was just cute.

"Ok." She said, in a little voice. "I drew! All me!" She added as her parents took the paper, trying to say that she drew it all by herself.

The picture had a drawing of five people, who were all weird looking. They had huge legs but small bodies, their heads all different shapes. It was obvious that the five people were them. It didn't matter that it looked weird and the coloring didn't stay in the lines. Clark and Chloe loved it anyways.

Chloe had to laughing at the drawing of Clark, seeing as how it towered over the rest of them and was bent slightly. Clark just playfully pushed her, but then smiled at Sophie.

"Honey, you did a great job!" Clark told her. Sophie looked at him and gave him a smile that took over her whole face.

"Yeah!" Added Chloe, praising her daughter. "I give this a full ten out of ten!"

Sophie clapped her hands excitedly. Then she asked in a baby voice, "Can we put in da fidge?" She meant to say 'on the fridge'.

"Yeah, yeah! Fidge!" Tyler spoke up excitedly. "Dats me momma! Me!" He added, jumping up and down as he pointed to the figure, on the paper, that was apparently him.

"Good job Soapy!" Johnny added, and that made Sophie happier.

Clark and Chloe just looked at their kids, with looks of pride written all over their faces. It was important for them to know that their kids would have each other's back no matter what, whether it's in a dangerous situation or a need of a boost of self confidence.

_And when I'm returning from a long day __She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day __It makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole __It makes me mellow right down to my soul_

While Clark and Chloe were out on a date, the Justice League team were baby-sitting the three kids.

"Um, maybe this was a bad idea." Bart said slowly, looking at the scene before him. There was paper everywhere, food wrappers, along with two children running at fast speed where they were blobs, and that's not all.

"You think?" A.C. snapped.

"What in the _world_ gave you that idea?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"You'd think we'd be able to handle this of all situations." Bruce added.

"Apparently, we're wrong." Victor voiced.

"You know, we we're only gone for a ten minutes." Bruce said, referring to himself and Oliver.

"I can't believe this mess happened while I was gone! What were you thinking?" Oliver rounded on Bart, who was able to turn his eyes away from the situation at hand.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bart exclaimed, defending himself.

"You're joking right?" A.C. asked. "Who's the one that gave them candy?"

"I was getting the paint out of my hair!" A.C. exclaimed, knowing that he probably had a better reason, all the while holding onto Tyler's hand, not letting him go. Apparently, Tyler decided that it would be fun to paint Uncle A's hair, while he was sleeping so that it would be surprise for him, which it most definitely was. That basically resulted in paint not only in A.C.'s hair, but all over the floor too.

"But isn't that how people change their hair color?" Tyler asked, cocking his head to the side, confused.

"Ty, they use hair dye. It's different than paint, and I didn't really want to change my hair color." A.C. said, with a towel around his neck, his hair still dripping wet.

"Oh." Tyler said, bowing his down, ashamed at what he had done. "I'm sorry Uncle A." He mumbled, apologetically. His black hair covered his eyes, which were a hazel brown.

"It's ok buddy. We all make mistakes." A.C. soothed the boy, crouching down to his knees so he could look at the kid at eye level. "I'm not mad. It was pretty funny though." A.C. admitted. He, just like the rest of the Justice League, all had soft spots for the three kids.

Tyler nodded his head and looked up at A.C., flashing him a smile that would make anyone melt. That's another thing all three of the kids had going for them, they had great smiles, a combination of both parents'.

"I'm sorry 'bout getting' the paint all over your carpet, Uncle Ollie." Tyler said, apologizing to Oliver, since they were in his own apartment.

"It's all right buddy." Oliver said, smiling down at Tyler, who returned the smile.

They all felt a rush of wind behind them. They turned, but didn't see Clark or Johnny.

"Sophie." Everyone said at the same time.

A.C. sent Bart a glare, to which Bart just dismissed with a wave and rolled his eyes. Bart, for some unknown reason, thought that it was ok to give the kids a few pieces of candy. Guess he probably should have stopped when they started getting addicted to, making them incredibly hyper. Now they had three super-powered children hyped up on chocolate, the most addictive of all sweets. Well, two of the three were still addicted, they had Tyler on their side.

They all heard Sophie's giggle, and turned to see her behind them.

"Sophie, kiddo, c'mon over here." Oliver said, as he approached the child slowly. "All we need … is for you to drink this." Oliver held up a bottle full of white liquid.

Sophie's eyes widened at the site of it, knowing instantly what it was.

"No!" She stated, turning to super-speed away, but Bart was too fast for her. He super-sped behind her, and pulled her up into his arms, picking her up. He wasn't crushing her, but he did have a firm grip around her.

"Hurry!" Bart said.

Oliver quickly came over to them and poured the contents of the cup, slowly and little by little, into Sophie's mouth, who had no choice but to swallow it.

"Ugh!" Sophie said, scrunching her face up, shuddering. "I don't like milk!" Guess the milk was somehow a way to stop or slow down their hyperness, luckily Tyler was already given the milk.

Bart put the girl down, knowing that it was safe to put her back on the ground. She had blonde hair, like her mother's, but slightly darker, and her father's blue eyes.

"Why did you give her candy again?" Victor asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ok you know what?" Bart asked, "You guys try saying no to her, and her puppy dog look, then come talk to me."

"I don't feel so good." Moaned Johnny from the kitchen, which was only a few feet away.

"Yeah, guess I shouldn't have offered you all that food huh?" Victor asked, not expecting an answer, but only received a nod of agreement from Johnny. Johnny had his father's dark black hair and his blue eyes. Johnny was the only one of them that had features like that from only one parent.

"Here this should help." Bruce said, offering Johnny a small Tylenol. He took it and drank the water that was also provided, and instantly began to feel better. Clark wouldn't feel stomach aches like this, but Clark has grown into his powers already, whereas the kids are getting new ones, but with some time gaps between, much like when Clark kept receiving a new power. Right now, even though they didn't feel large amounts of physical pain or injuries, they did get some stomach aches time to time, like they do with normal kids.

"Thanks Uncle Bruce!" Johnny said, thanking the older man.

"No problem buddy." Bruce said, smiling.

That night when Clark and Chloe came to the apartment to pick up their kids, they were kinda shocked and amused at the same time to see Oliver, Victor, A.C., Bart, Bruce, Johnny, Tyler, and Sophie were all sprawled either across the couch or on the floor, Tyler and Sophie were lying on the stomachs of two members of the JL. This was a picture that they just had to take, and of course make copies of.

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love __She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

It was fifteen years later. Johnny was 20 and Tyler and Sophie were 18. They lived in Metropolis but still visited Smallville every chance they got, which was a lot since Clark, John, Tyler, and Sophie had super powers. The three kids took after both their parents', having Clark's abilities and weakness and Chloe's power to heal others.

Chloe and Clark were having Thanksgiving dinner with their friends and family. As they looked at the table, they saw that John was laughing at something Tyler and Sophie had said. Both Chloe and Clark had smiles on their faces. To see their children smiling, and laughing, and being happy is what every parent wants. Of course they've had their fair of troubles and issues together, with each other, and their children, but they were always able to get through it. They stuck together and helped each other.

_God, I love her so much._ Thought Clark.

_God, I love him so much._ Thought Chloe.

* * *

**A/N : ****Also for the epilogue … I was gonna put the rest of the JL with kids, but I figured to make only Clark and Chloe have the kids for now, seeing as how they got married and had kids kinda early if you think about it, so I decided that the JL would have kids while Clark and Chloe would be in their late twenties. So, the last part of the epilogue was where the JL had kids, but obviously they're younger that Chlark's kids. Sorry if this is confusing.**

**What did you think? Please review! I can't believe the story's done, aw man. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story, and thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
